Ведьмина служба доставки
«Слу́жба доста́вки Ки́ки» или «Ве́дьмина слу́жба доста́вки» (魔女の宅急便, Мадзё но Таккюбин, Kiki’s Delivery Service) — пятый полнометражный аниме-фильм режиссёра Хаяо Миядзаки, выпущенный в 1989 году студией Гибли. Этот фильм стал четвёртым, выпущенным в широкий прокат этой анимационной студией, а также вторым фильмом Миядзаки по мотивам оригинального художественного произведения. Картина основана на детской книге «Служба доставки Кики» японской писательницы Эйко Кадоно. Сюжет фильма включает только некоторые эпизоды книги и не охватывает всё повествование (период действия в книге — год, а в аниме — летние месяцы). Это была первая картина студии Гибли, выпущенная совместно со студией Уолта Диснея: в 1997 году был произведен дубляж, а затем прошла премьера в США на международном кинофестивале в Сиэтле (23 мая 1998 г.). Картина выиграла Гран-при журнала Animage в 1989 году. Сюжет Кики — 13-летняя ведьма, проходящая обучение и живущая в деревне у своей матери, также ведьмы, изготавливающей целебные средства для местных жителей. Кики достигла возраста, когда по традиции она должна покинуть свой дом и в качестве стажировки провести год жизни в незнакомом городе. Героиня садится на материнскую метлу со своим компаньоном — чёрным котом Дзи-дзи, и, с трудом справляясь с метлой (взлетела и попала в деревья), отправляется в далёкий путь. В полёте Кики попросила кота включить радио — под эту музыку и идут начальные титры. Музыка кончается. Тут Кики и Дзи-дзи встречают другую такую же ведьму, возвращающуюся со стажировки обратно домой. Та ведьма посоветовала Кики побольше работать над своим внутренним духом. Затем она сказала: «Чао!» и резко пошла на снижение. Вдруг прогремел гром и начался сильный дождь. Кики и Дзи-дзи поспешили укрыться. Они влетели в открытый люк в крыше вагона состава, стоящего на боковом пути в ожидании встречного поезда. В этом вагоне они попали в сетку с сеном для коров, там они выспались и отдохнули (в это время поезд тронулся и поехал). После отдыха Кики и Дзи-дзи вылетели из поезда и продолжили поиски местечка, где они обоснуются. Вскоре их взору открылся прелестный городок, протянувшийся вдоль залива. thumb|left|300px|Кики доставляет посылку (на метле: кот Дзи-дзи и его котёнок). Кадр из мультфильма Кики полетела туда. Этот городок назывался Корико. После некоторых трудностей, ей удалось обосноваться и открыть свою небольшую службу по доставке вещей посредством полетов на метле. По мере работы ведьмочке и её коту приходилось сталкиваться с трудностями: им приходилось летать в дождь, после чего Кики заболела; также они сталкивались с неблагодарностью и грубостью клиентов. И помимо всего этого, на плечи юной ведьмы падает груз ностальгии и одиночества. В этом городе Кики встречает мальчика-ровесника по имени Томбо, которому нравится авиация и сама Кики. Сначала ведьмочка не хочет иметь дело с Томбо, но вскоре они подружились. В то же время кот Дзи-дзи влюбился в местную кошку по имени Лили, которая ему сначала тоже не очень понравилась (показалась зазнайкой). В конце картины можно наблюдать, что впоследствии у Дзи-дзи и Лили родились котята. Может быть в силу неуверенности в себе, Кики начинает терять способность летать на метле и перестает понимать кошачий язык — то, что говорит Дзи-Дзи, звучит для неё, как простое мяуканье. От этого ей становится страшно, обидно и стыдно. К счастью для себя, Кики во время выполнения первого задания познакомилась с молодой художницей по имени Урсула, которая уже преодолела кризис подросткового возраста. Урсула подсказывает Кики, как преодолеть страх неуверенности в себе и снова получать радость от жизни. Кульминация картины наступает в момент, когда дирижабль, вследствие сильного ветра, срывается с якорей и терпит крушение. Мальчик Томбо, пытавшийся удержать дирижабль, оказывается на краю гибели. Вот тогда Кики получает долгожданную уверенность в себе и снова обретает способность летать. Так Кики становится знаменитой. Но, несмотря на это, она пишет домой простое скромное письмо, что у неё всё в порядке, жильё нашла, работать начала. Когда идут конечные титры, можно видеть продолжение сюжета — Томбо с друзьями и с Кики построили планер на велосипедной тяге; маленькая девочка шла с мамой в костюме Кики и с крохотной метлой; у кота Дзи-дзи и кошки Лили родились котята и Дзи-дзи берёт с собой одного из котят на метлу Кики во время полёта. Персонажи right|100px|Томбо Копор left|100px|Осоно right|120px|Урсула Второстепенные Создатели * Автор оригинала: Кадоно Эйко * Режиссёр и сценарист: Миядзаки Хаяо * Художник-постановщик: Оно Хироси (Ohno Hiroshi / 大野広司) * Дизайн персонажей: Кондо Кацуя (Kondo Katsuya / 近藤勝也) * Композитор: Дзё Хисаиси * Вокал: Араи Юми (Arai Yumi / 松任谷由実 / 荒井由実) — песни: Rouge no Dengon, Yasashisa ni Tsutsumareta nara * Анимация: Кацуя Кондо (Kondo Katsuya / 近藤勝也) Кондо Ёсифуми (Kondo Yoshifumi / 近藤喜文) Оцука Синдзи (Otsuka Shinji / 大塚伸治) * Продюсеры: Токума Ясуёси (Tokuma Yasuyoshi / 徳間康快) Хара Тору (Hara Toru / 原徹 / 保波順) * Смешанные роли: ** Планировщик: Ямасита Тацуми (Yamashita Tatsumi / 山下辰巳 / 山下辰己) ** Монтаж: Сэйяма Такэси (Seyama Takeshi / 瀬山武司) ** Планировщик: Огата Хидэо (Ogata Hideo / 尾形英夫) Озвучивание ролей Сэйю: * Такаяма ами — Кики/Урсула * Сакума Рэй — Дзи-дзи * Тода Кэйко — Асона * Ямагути Каппэй — Томбо * Като Харуко — Оку-сама * Сэки Хироко — Берта * Иноуэ Кикуко — Маки дизайнер * Футидзаки Юрико — Кэтто * Дои Мика — Мать Кэтто * Хаси Такая — Отец Кэтто * Асай Ёсико'' — Бабушка Кэтто * Нисимура Томомити — Старик с часовой башни * Сайто Сё — Бабушка Дора * Ямадэра Коити — Офицер полиции/Диктор * Цудзи Синпати — Работник отеля * Кагимото Кэйко — Девочка со дня рождения * Оцука Акио — Капитан дирижабля * Тагути Такаси — Человек с кисточкой * Кобаяси Юко — Старшая Ведьма * Сакамото Тика — Малыш * Нобусава Миэко — Кокири (мать Кики) * Миура Коити — Окино (отец Кики) Саундтреки Музыку к аниме написал японский композитор Дзё Хисаиси. # Hareta Hi ni…(On a Clear Day…) — 2:16 # Tabidachi (Departure) — 2:53 # Umi no Mieru Machi (A Town with an Ocean View) — 3:00 («Meguru kisetsu» со словами) # Sota Tobu Takkyuubin (Flying Delivery Service) — 2:09 # Pan-ya no Tetsudai (Helping the Baker) — 1:04 # Shigoto Hajime (Starting the Job) — 2:15 # Migawari Jiji (Substitute Jiji) — 2:46 # Jyefu (Jeff) — 2:30 # Ooisogashi no Kiki (Very Busy Kiki) — 1:17 # Paatii ni Maniawanai (Late for the Party) — 1:07 # Osono-san no Tanomigoto… (Osono’s Request) — 3:01 # Puropera Jitensha (Propeller Bicycle) — 1:42 # Tobenai! (I Can’t Fly!) — 0:46 # Shoushin no Kiki (Heartbroken Kiki) — 1:11 # Urusura no Koya he (To Ursula’s Cabin) — 2:05 # Shimpi naru E (A Mysterious Painting) — 2:20 # Bou-Hikou no Jiyuu no Bouken Gou (The Adventure of Freedom, Out of Control) — 1:06 # Ojii-san no Dekki Burasshu (The Old Man’s Deck Brush) — 1:59 # Dekki Burasshu de Rendezvous (Rendezvous on the Deck Brush) — 1:02 # Ryuuju no Dengon (Message of Rouge) — 1:45 # Yasashisa ni Tsutsumareta nara (If I’ve Been Enveloped by Tenderness) — 3:09 Награды В 1990 году картина получила специальную премию и приз самому популярному фильму от Японской киноакадемии. В том же году была получена награда от журнала «Кинэма Дзюмпо» за лучшую режиссуру японского фильма (Миядзаки), а также премия «Майнити» за лучший анимационный фильм. 4 сентября 1998 года издание «Entertainment Weekly» оценило картину как «лучшее видео 1998 года». Программа «Siskel and Ebert» также дала высокую оценку «Службе доставки Кики», поместив её в список лучших анимационных лент 1998 года. Не менее удачными были и последующие официальные релизы картины. На сайте «Rotten Tomatoes» «Службе доставки Кики» дали 100-процентную качественную оценку. Производство [[Файл:Kiki Akiko Hayashi.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Кики и Дзи-дзи под деревом (иллюстрация Акико Хаяси из оригинального произведения Эйко Кадоно)]] Как проект, мультфильм «Служба доставки Кики» берёт своё начало весною 1987 года, когда группа «Fudosha» попросила Эйко Кадоно сделать адаптированный сценарий для фильма, который собирались делать Хаяо Миядзаки или Исао Такахата со студии «Гибли». Но в силу того, что Миядзаки был занят производством картины «Наш сосед Тоторо», а Такахата — «Могилой светлячков», пришлось отложить работы по созданию «Службы доставки». В конце концов Миядзаки взял на себя роль продюсера, хотя основная линия фильма ещё не была выстроена. Катсуя Кондо, который работал с Миядзаки над «Тоторо», взялся за разработку основных персонажей. Кроме того, в команду создателей «Кики» был принят Кацуго Ога, который ранее тоже работал с Миядзаки. Итак, многие вопросы уже были решены, но оставалось определить, кто будет режиссёром картины. Миядзаки был всё ещё занят в работе над «Тоторо». Он лично просмотрел много кандидатур, но так и не решился назначить кого-либо. Тогда Миядзаки решил в очередной раз взять дело в свои руки. В студии Ghibli взяли переработанный сценарий «Кики» от неизвестного автора, но Миядзаки, прочитав его, остался недоволен, так как суть сценария сильно расходилась с его задумками. Наконец, работа над «Тоторо» была завершена, и Миядзаки смог более плотно приступить к работе над «Кики». Он лично написал сценарий, а поскольку действие картины должно было происходить в выдуманной стране на севере Европы, он и ведущие члены его команды, начали тщательно изучать особенность пейзажей этого региона, чтобы потом использовать их в качестве фонов. Они посетили Стокгольм, Аделаиду и некоторые шведские острова. Архитектура выдуманного города Корико представляет собой «смесь» архитектур городов в Ирландии, Парижа, а также торгового района Гиндза в Токио. Что касается времени действия в картине — этот вопрос был предметом дискуссии почитателей творчества Миядзаки: транзисторный радиоприёмник в руках Кики и чёрно-белые телевизоры показаны образца конца 1950-х годов; в то же время автомобили и некоторые самолёты выглядят из более раннего временного периода (особенно можно отметить, что показанный в начале картины большой аэроплан выглядит весьма похожим на самолёт «Handley Page H.P.42», однако в реальности, все восемь экземпляров данного образца были уничтожены ещё в 1941 году). По возвращении домой Миядзаки с командой начал разрабатывать концепцию сюжета и особенности персонажей. Миядзаки решил переделать сценарий, чтобы он имел расхождения с оригинальной книгой. Когда об этом узнала автор оригинала Эйко Кадоно, она была очень рассержена — до такой степени, что одно время была даже угроза к закрытию всего проекта картины. Взволнованные Миядзаки и продюсер Тосио Судзуки срочно поехали к писательнице домой и уговорили её съездить с ними на студию. Посетив студию, Эйко Кадоно понравилось то, как относятся мультипликаторы к своей работе и она разрешила им «вольности» в сценарии. Наконец, 8 июля 1988 сценарий был готов окончательно. Тогда же Миядзаки окончательно решил режиссировать картину. Японская фраза: Majo no Takkyūbin в переводе буквально означает: быстрая домашняя почта, которая представляет собой нечто схожее с японской почтовой службой Yamato Transport, логотип которой тоже представляет собой чёрного кота с котёнком. Директор этой службы очень обрадовался, когда узнал, что Миядзаки собирается делать мультфильм с таким сюжетом и названием. Он много способствовал созданию картины. Миядзаки даже использовал рекламный слоган этой фирмы: «''Ведьмина служба доставки черных кошек фирмы Ямато''». Изначально «Служба доставки Кики» планировалась длительностью в 60 минут, но в процессе работы Миядзаки пришлось увеличить её до 102 минут. Дополнительные факты * Имя пекарни Асоны «Guchokipanya» — игра слов японского языка, состоящая из двух слов: «guchokipa» — знаменитая игра Камень-Ножницы-Бумага и «pan’ya» — пекарня. * Когда Кики впервые прибыла в город, она врезалась в автобус с именем Studio Ghibli — имя студии Миядзаки. * Во время работы над фильмом Миядзаки и его актёры совершили поездку в Швецию для тщательного исследования пейзажей для фильма. Фотографии, которые они сделали в Стокгольме и Висбю, формируют основной фон вымышленного города Корико. Город также содержит элементы Лиссабона, Парижа, Сан-Франциско и Милана. * Сюжет истории разворачивается в альтернативной Европе 1950-х, где Первая и Вторая мировые войны никогда не происходили. * Рисунок Урсулы называется «Корабль, летящий над радугой» и большей частью был нарисован учениками школы для детей с умственными отклонениями. * Диалог во время сцены, когда Кики даёт кофе, изменяет напиток на горячий шоколад в диснеевском выпуске. Это было сделано, потому что в Walt Disney Pictures посчитали неподходящим, что дети пьют кофе. Субтитры видео также упоминают о горячем шоколаде, хотя японский «kohii» (кофе) чётко слышен на саундтреке. * Четырёхмоторный Биплан, который видит Кики, когда летит в Корико, —это реальный самолёт, Handley-Page HP42 — один из первых четырёхмоторных самолётов. Всего было построено восемь самолетов этого типа, они находились в эксплуатации в 1930-х годах. Позже они были переконструированы для использования военными и все были разрушены в 1941. Но так как события фильма происходят в мире, где не было Второй мировой войны, вероятно, что HP42 мог бы продолжить служить в гражданской авиации. * Имена улиц города были скопированы с тех, которые используются в Стокгольме, например, «Klara Norra Ky» взята с Klara Norra Kyrkogata (Northern Klara Church Street). * Вначале Миядзаки был единственным продюсером фильма. Первый сценарий был написан Nobuyuki Isshiki (Нобуюки Иссики), и Sunao Katabuchi (Сунао Катабучи) был назначен сделать свой дебют в качестве режиссёра. Но Иссхики вскоре оставил этот проект, потому что Миядзаки был недоволен его сценарием. Миядзаки переписал сценарий вскоре после этого, и в конечном счёте возглавил проект вместе с Катабучи, который стал его помощником. * Диснеевскому релизу 1998 года предшествовал ранний английский дубляж 1990 года, выпущенный «Streamline Pictures» для показа на «Japan Airlines». В этом дубляже Дзи-Дзи был озвучен мужским голосом. Это был очень хороший дубляж, который был приближен к японскому оригиналу больше, чем диснеевский дубляж. До того как Walt Disney Pictures купили права, были и показы на фестивалях в США. * Режиссёры дубляжа, рассмотрев внешний облик кота Дзи-дзи, решили изменить его голос. В оригинальной версии Дзи-дзи озвучивает женщина, а в английской интерпретации кот замяукал мужским голосом. Вероятно, авторы дубляжа подумали, что зритель изначально может принять Дзи-дзи за кошку (по крайней мере до того, момента, когда Дзи-дзи знакомится с кошкой Лили). * Несмотря на то, что вся художественная часть осталась неизменной, в английской версии дубляжа имеются некоторые различия с оригиналом. Добавлены некоторые музыкальные дополнения в беззвучных местах оригинала. Дополнительные музыкальные вставки (выполненные композитором Полом Чихара) были взяты из произведения «В пещере горного короля» (из сюиты «Пер Гюнт») Эдварда Грига. Кроме того, были изменены песни в начальных и конечных титрах. Две новые песни «Soaring» и «I’m Gonna Fly» были написаны композитором Сидни Форест. * В японской версии после ряда событий Дзи-дзи навсегда теряет способность общаться с Кики, а в английской версии, в самом конце картины, можно понять, что кот и Кики снова начали понимать друг друга. Однажды Миядзаки сказал, что кот Дзи-дзи — это словно «незрелая сторона» Кики, а то, что она теряет способность общаться с ним — таким образом он, Миядзаки, хотел подчеркнуть тот факт, что Кики становится взрослее, набирается жизненного опыта. * 2 марта 2010 года в США вышло новое издание DVD с третьим вариантом английского дубляжа. В этом варианте часть изменений, сделанных для диснеевского дубляжа 1998 года, была удалена: добавленная/замененная музыка, звуковые эффекты, добавленные диалоги (в том числе добавленная в конце фраза Дзи-дзи) были возвращены в исходное состояние в соответствии с японским оригиналом. Тем не менее, часть отклонений от оригинала (особенно в плане измененных диалогов) осталась и в этой версии. * Английские субтитры, использованные в VHS, а затем и в DVD-релизах, были не совсем точны по смыслу, но больше подходили под движения рта персонажей. Тем не менее, эти субтитры базировались на оригинальном сценарии. Так или иначе, пришлось немного изменить английскую версию сценария, несмотря на то, что президент студии Ghibli Токума Ясуёси передавал в студию Диснея перевод с оригинала. * В Испанской версии мультфильма Кики была переименована в Ни́ки и, соответственно, мультфильм назывался: «Nicky la aprendiz de bruja», что означает: «Ники — юная ведьмочка-ученица». Этот факт был обоснован тем, что слово «кики» на местном наречии означает: «быстрый секс». * Кинофильм с живой игрой актёров, который должен был быть основан на оригинальном сюжете, планировалось выпустить в течение 2009 года. * На студии Уолта Диснея 1 сентября 1998 был выпущен дублированный английский вариант на VHS. Данный выпуск тоже оказался успешным, потому что было продано более миллиона копий. * В английской версии дубляжа 1998 года голос Кики озвучивала Кирстен Данст. Голосом кота Дзи-дзи говорил Фил Хартман, который ушёл из жизни вскоре после завершения работы по озвучиванию; в конце английской дублированной версии, после титров, имеется надпись: Памяти Фила Хартмана 1948—1998. * Несколько недель спустя на студии Диснея выпустили VHS-версию данной картины с субтитрами и дополнительно оригинальный японский вариант, также с субтитрами. Кроме того, одновременно был выпущен вариант на лазерном видеодиске. Картина на DVD первой зоны была представлена 15 апреля 2003 совместно с мультфильмами «Унесённые призраками» и «Небесный замок Лапута». * В мультфильме присутствует также тотальная анимация. * Консервативная христианская группа из «Обеспокоенных за Америку женщин» пыталась бойкотировать выход на экраны «Службы доставки Кики», опубликовав 28 мая 1998 года статью «Дисней окунается в японское колдовство». В статье содержался призыв бойкотировать картины Уолта Диснея, объяснявшийся тем, что они, якобы, под видом детских картин, потакая японским аниматорам, стараются разрушить крепкую американскую семью. Диснеевский и другие релизы * Япония — 29 июля 1989 года Выручка от продаж и просмотров составила порядка 18,1 млн долл., поэтому картину можно назвать финансово успешной и она по праву стала занимать верхние позиции популярности в Японии в 1989 году. * Китай — 20 января 1990 года (Cantonese version) как «Mo Neoi Zaak Gap Pin» (魔女宅急便). * США — 23 мая 1998 года (Seattle International Film Festival) (премьера) «Kiki — Entregas a domicilio» (Кики — домашняя почтальонка) — так мультфильм называется в латино-американской версии, созданной на основе английского дубляжа. * США — 1 сентября 1998 года (видео премьера) как «Kiki’s Delivery Service». * Португалия — апрель 2000 года как «Kiki: A Aprendiz de Feiticeira». * Израиль — 10 августа 2001 года (ТВ премьера) * Тайвань — 7 ноября 2002 года (re-release) * Испания — 15 октября 2003 года как «Nicky, La Aprendiz de Bruja». * Франция — 12 марта 2004 года (Deauville Asian Film Festival) * Франция — 31 марта 2004 года как «Kiki, la petite sorcière». * Австралия — 8 июля 2004 года (Sydney Miyazaki Film Festival) * Германия — 14 ноября 2005 года (DVD премьера) как «Kikis kleiner Lieferservice». * Финляндия — 30 марта 2007 года мультфильм вышел под названием «Kikin lähettipalvelu». * Турция — 6 июля 2007 года как «Küçük cadi kiki». * Венгрия — 24 октября 2007 года как «Kiki — A boszorkányfutár». * Южная Корея — 22 ноября 2007 года * Швеция — 23 ноября 2007 года как «Kikis expressbud». * Норвегия — 14 декабря 2007 года картина вышла под названием «Kikis Budservice». * Россия — ?? ?? ???? года картина вышла под названием «Ведьмина служба доставки» Релиз на Видео В Японии с 1989 года аниме было выпущено на фирменных японских видеокассетах Toshiba, Konica, Yamaha, Hitachi, Panasonic, JVC, Akai, Fuji, TDK, Sony, Maxell, Sanyo и других фирм. В Корее выпущено также и на фирменных корейских видеокассетах Samsung, GoldStar (с 1996 года — LG) Daewooo, SKC, Scena, Saehan и других фирм. В США и Канаде была выпущена и англоязычная версия аниме на точно таких же VHS. Аниме распространялось в системе NTSC. В Китае и в других странах мира распространялся также и в системе PAL. В СССР в начале 90-х распространялся в авторских одноголосых закадровых переводах, первоначально в переводе Гаврилова на «пиратских» видеокассетах зарубежного производства, также как и в Японии, Корее и других стран мира, и в системах PAL / NTSC. Изначально копии распространялись с профессиональной кассеты Betacam SP, а в 1990-е годы — с LaserDisc. Весной 1997 года аниме было впервые выпущено на DVD в Японии, в США и Канаде — изданием «Walt Disney Home Video». В России с 2001 года выпускался на DVD с любительским одноголосым и многоголосым переводами, а также на двухсторонних DVD в паре с «Нашим соседом Тоторо». 15 апреля 2003 года выпущен на DVD с переводом Гланца и Королёвы, как на одном диске, так и на двухсторонних DVD вместе с «Небесным замком Лапута». Русского меню и русских субтитров нет. Технические данные на 15 апреля 2003 года: * Изображение: цветное, 16:9, NTSC * Регион: 0 * Язык меню: только английский * Звуковая дорожка (Spoken Languades) # Английский Dolby Digital Surround 5.1 # Русский Dolby Digital Surround 5.1 # Японский (в меню указан как «Оригинальный» (Original) Dolby Digital Surround 5.0 * Субтитры: только английские, французские, испанские, китайские и японские * Дополнительные материалы (Special Features): ** Трейлер (Original Theatrical Trailer) ** Как снималось «Ведьмина служба доставки» (Making of Kiki’s Delivery Service) (魔女の宅急便) ** Фотогалерея ** Интервью создателей (Interview) Примечания Ссылки * «Ведьмина служба доставки» — описание фильма на miyazaki.otaku.ru * «Ведьмина служба доставки» — описание фильма на сайте «Аниме и манга в России» * «Ведьмина служба доставки» — описание фильма на сайте «World Art» * «Ведьмина служба доставки» на Nausicaa.net * * 4.5